


peraltiago song prompts

by notsomysterious



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Song prompts, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsomysterious/pseuds/notsomysterious
Summary: just a bunch of songs that made me wanna write peraltiago prompts. mix of different stuff - friendship, relationship, partners etc.





	1. the one that got away

**Author's Note:**

> heyooooo!!! so this is my first attempt at writing a fic so yeah apologies if it is terrible. I will take requests so if you have songs + a storyline for that song, I will try and write it for you as quick as possible!!  
> sidenote: don't expect me to update that often, I'm just gonna update whenever I finish a song prompt so yeah  
> ENJOY!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also the song is the one that got away by katy perry

_The one that got away_. That was the thought running through Amy Santiago’s head as she watched her partner and best friend get married to a woman Amy personally thought could go shove it. Jake had wanted her to sit at the front, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. She was so miserable the day before, she had to make up an excuse about her favourite binder store shutting down, which it hadn’t.

Just to get through the reception, she had already become 2 drink Amy, just so she could avoid feeling more miserable. Now she just hoped she wouldn’t blurt anything stupid to anyone.

Everyone else looked like they were enjoying themselves and seemed considerably more enthusiastic about the wedding ceremony. Except for Gina. She was Jake’s longest friend, and she felt it was her duty to protect him, and she despised Sophia almost as much as Amy did. So there they were, the two people Jake probably wanted to see the most at his wedding, hiding in the back like complete idiots.

“Heyyyy Amy, whatcha doing here?” Gina asked, her speech slightly slurred. “Hiding at the back to avoid feeling emotions about Jake.” replied Amy. “Oooh, what emotions are you feeling towards Jake?” Gina questioned, her eyes sparkling. “I- I mean about him getting married you know,” Amy said clearly flustered, “and also avoiding having to see Sophia look so gorgeous close up.” she said with a scowl on her face. “I feel you Ames, I really do, I just don’t think she’s the right one for Jake. I mean, I’ve known him for like ever, and this girl just doesn’t seem right.” Gina stated, with a frown appearing on her face.

After a moment of silence Gina spoke, “You know, you and Jake didn’t even get to have your shot.” Amy felt a blush creep up her face, “I- I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Amy said quietly. “See, I’m not stupid, but clearly you are. There was a solid 3 years where he was doting on you girl, and you either ignored it, didn’t see it, or were too scared to act on it. So now here we are, at a wedding where you should be that beautiful bride up there saying I do to that man who makes you so much more tolerable than usual.” Gina states.

Amy wasn’t stupid, she knew Jake had liked her. Romantic stylez. He professed his feelings for her before he went on his undercover assignment, which at the time, she was dating Teddy. After that, she couldn’t help but think that she felt the same way, and now it was too late. Gina, seeing the expression on Amy’s face change from denial to realisation, sighed loudly and said, “Girl, you are the only one who can fix this mess.” Amy, feeling overwhelmed by that statement, excused herself and went to the bathroom.

Pacing in the bathroom, she was thinking about her partnership with Jake. How she absolutely hated his guts when she was first assigned to the 99th precinct. How he slowly broke down her walls and forced him into her life, and looking back on it, she was grateful for his persistent stupidity that allowed her to make many new friends. He made her laugh, and he made the job suck less with his stupid bets and jokes. He made her a better detective, not that she’d ever tell him that, and despite his childish attitude, she felt herself falling for him not long after the new captain came to the precinct. It was just a little school girl crush that she mentally slapped herself over. Until she found out he was falling for her too. But then that stupid undercover assignment happened, and he came back a completely different person. Someone Amy did not like very much. Jake became a cocky, arrogant asshole, who only created the silly little games he used to play, just so he could win and rub it in everyone’s faces. He was like that until he met Sophia. She brought back the Jake that could make her laugh, the Jake that played pranks and said stupid things 24/7.

She was glad when he was back to himself again. Until she realised it was because of Sophia. Not only was she a defence attorney - a cop’s arch nemesis - but she was just so nice. It made Amy sick. Normally she loves nice people, and is most of the time classified as one, but Sophia just made her skin crawl. There was just something about her perfect smile and tan that made Amy mad. Worst of all, she never even got the chance to tell Jake that she broke it off with Teddy. That she was ready to dive in, romantic stylez.

She wandered back slowly to the ceremony, unfortunately arriving just in time to see Sophia and Jake have their first dance together. Jake was looking at her like she was worth a million bucks, his eyes glistening with tears as they played Taylor Swift’s Love Story. It made Amy’s heart ache just watching. Before the song ended, she made her way to the bar and ordered a beer.

“I guess he was the one that got away.” Amy mumbled under her breath.


	2. the anchor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super duper late but oh well, I kinda lost inspiration and then school kinda kicked in and yeah. basically snapshots of amy's life during jake's time in jail. it was kinda rushed at the end bc I just wanted to upload something. also this is totes non-canon. based on the anchor by bastille. suggestion from lavii_is_trash  
> leave me song requests and i'll try and figure something out

{snapshots post s4 finale}

Days after trial:

1.

For the first time in forever, Amy turned off her alarm and did not get out of bed. She stared numbly at the other side of the bed, left undisturbed and lacking its usual occupant. He had been gone less than 24 hours and Amy didn’t know how she’d last 15 years.

The look on his face when the guilty verdict came in was one she would never forget. He had spent the whole trial telling her and the rest of the squad that it would all be fine and that he’d be back as soon as it was over. He had been so optimistic and upbeat about it, and then it had all been torn away.

She spent the whole day in bed. Staring at the ceiling. Listening to music. Creating an album on her phone filled with her memories of Jake. Looking through these photos caused her eyes to brim with tears. All the memories they’d shared. The times they have already missed together due to the job, her undercover in prison, him in witness protection in Florida. She couldn’t believe that they were missing more time.

12.

She had never worked herself so hard in her life. Every spare moment was spent pouring through the details of the Hawkins trial and all the crimes they worked from the moment Jake and Rosa started on Hawkins’ team. She knew the case back to front. It overtook every aspect of her life. She had two whiteboards with all the information from the case, one in the back corner of the evidence lockup, another in her living room. She was working through the case, even when she wasn’t. It was always on her mind, because he was always on her mind. He was everywhere she looked. Memories of them together, on the job, on dates, undercover. They would resurface when she went to certain places, ate certain food or listened to certain music. It was the memories that drove her to work harder, so she could make sure that he got out, so that they could have more memories together.

26.

She puts off visiting Jake until nearly a month after the trial. She was craving to see him, she had been since the moment they took him away in handcuffs. She just didn’t want to see him with a sheet of glass between them. She wanted to hold him, kiss him, tell him the whole goddamn precinct was working their asses off to get him and Rosa out - even Hitchcock and Scully. 

She has friends in the Department of Corrections, and after pulling some strings, she is allowed a longer visit than most visitors. Walking through the winding maze that was the prison, she finally reached the visiting room.

As soon as their eyes met, they both started crying. Well, Jake just had tears silently streaming down his face while Amy, well she was hysterically sobbing. They stayed like this for 15 minutes, just listening to each other cry. After those 15 minutes, she starts rambling about anything and everything in her life. The perps she arrested, the squad, Boyle and Nikolaj, his mum, anything but his case. 

She didn’t want to tell him that she had been working endlessly to try and get him out, that Holt had sidelined her and forced her to take the week off. She didn’t want to think about what prison had done to her usually smiling partner. He looked thinner, the circles under his eyes looked darker. She didn’t want to think about the fact that he was a sitting duck, but looking at him only made those thoughts more prominent.

47.

Amy wasn’t sleeping. What little sleep she could get was riddled with nightmares of Jake. Of him all by himself in prison, of him getting injured and the worst ones are when he gets killed. She was tossing and turning every night, working until she was forced to go home, not wanting to have to face the nightmares. 

54.

It was Jake’s birthday, and it took all of Amy’s mental strength to not take the day off and cry. She knew he wouldn’t want that. She thought he would’ve been out by now, that her dedication to his case would have gotten him and Rosa out. Instead, she was stuck staring at an empty desk, listening to Boyle quietly sob across the bullpen, and wondering if she was ever going to get them out of this mess.

77.

They finally did it. Jake and Rosa were finally getting released. She was so exhausted from working non-stop she wasn’t even sure how it happened. All that mattered was that she was getting Jake back, and she was never going to let him go again.


End file.
